PMD2 and 3: Sunrise
by Torchix
Summary: Blaze can't sleep, his feelings for his partner are keeping him awake. But a chat on the edge of Sharpedo bluff with the Strange little Eevee changes all that, and happiness is found. If only they knew the consequences to come... Friend/Beachshipping.


**I've tried to keep spoilers for TSA out of this, and some of it was written before TSA ideas were finalized in my head. Mei is not in it, I've made sure not to include details about a certain incident later on, and of course this will **_**not**_** happen in TSA.**

**I've acutally had this in my computer for a good month or two now... I never thought to upload it... heh.**

**Sunrise**

**Blaze's POV**

"Gemma? ...Gemma, are you alright?" I said as I awoke to Gemma, screaming again. She'd been having the same nightmare for months now, every night, every single night. It never skipped a day, never stopped, I was beginning to get worried, but that night I wasn't the only one awoke by her yells and screams.

"Gemma?" Grovyle's voice said from beside me. I sighed inwardly; I felt jealous now that Gemma's previous partner was here. One she had known for a lot longer.

"You two, I'm fine." Gemma assured, reaching a paw up to hastily wipe away a tear from her visible eye. I frowned at her. "Blaze, you know better than anyone that this dream is not gonna stop, it's just a hazard of living with me. Go back to sleep."

"So this dream, has been going on a while?" Grovyle said, worry in his tone. I nodded.

"Since the first night we spent at the guild, it wasn't clear though, according to Gemma that is." I said. "We don't get what it's about exactly, but it brings her to this state every night."

"I told you, I'm fine. Go to sleep, seriously guys." Gemma assured, giving us an intense look. Her stares could either bring me to blushing or cowering every time, her dark brown eyes gave a very potent glare, and when she was worried then it damn well showed. "Sleep."

"Fine, fine." Grovyle said, lying back down. I've noticed a change in him since he found who Gemma was, he's not as cold as distant as he was... like he's happier. I bet he is too, finally finding Gemma again, even if not in the way he expected. If I were in his position, I'd be very happy... then again I think I like Gemma a little too much, too much for best friends anyway.

"Blaze, you too." Gemma said, giving me another look, this time one of assurance. I nodded, giving her my own look telling her I'd be listening as always before laying my head back down and slowly trying to fall back to sleep. But sleep was evading me. I looked back up only a few minutes later, Gemma and Grovyle were both fast asleep. I sighed, another thing those two seemed to share, heavy sleeping.

I shook my head rapidly.

"Pull yourself together, Blaze!" I said aloud. "Gee, you are not Gemma's mate, she can like who she damn well wants to, it's none of your business. Besides, he doesn't seem to think of her as more than a best friend, right? Great, now I'm talking to myself." I sighed, looking over at my quirky partner and her partner before leaving, heading up to the edge of Sharpedo Bluff. "I'm stupid; Gemma would never like me like that..."

Sure, Gemma and I were close; everyone who knew us knew that. But Gemma just thought of me as a friend, nothing more, and I guess I was foolish to have fallen for her, best friends aren't supposed to be like that. It's not normal.

"I thought I said to go to sleep." I heard. I looked up and saw Gemma looking at me again, a small smile on her lips and her eyes worried.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me." I replied, smiling back.

"Blaze, you normally sleep like a log." Gemma said, taking a step closer. "And you normally fall asleep faster than a flippin' Snorlax."

"I'm fine." I repeated. "You go to sleep. You're the one who's the most tired out of us, because Dusknoir _did_ attack you..." I shuddered at the memory.

"Not attack exactly, more like held me against my will and revealed that side of my face." Gemma said, I shuddered again, what had been there was horrible. "That bad...?"

"And worse, it was horrible, Gemma." I said. She walked over and sat down next to me, looking out over the ocean, but not down at it. Gemma was scared of heights, like majorly scared of heights, after the Drowzee incident she refused to go to Mt. Bristle again, I dragged her there once and it was hilarious.

I couldn't stop my laugh at the memory. Gemma looked at me, smiling but looking confused.

"What's so funny all of a sudden?" She asked. I chuckled.

"That time I dragged you to Mt. Bristle." Gemma blushed and looked at her paws that began nervously tracing patterns in the dirt. "That was hilarious."

"Shuddup..." My partner mumbled. I laughed again and patted her back, noticing her shiver a little as I did so. My brain was immediately away from the Mr. Bristle incident.

"Are you cold?" I asked. Gemma looked up at me.

"What makes you ask?"

"You just shivered." I replied. Gemma looked back down.

"I... guess I am a little cold." She muttered. "You know what I'm like, I get cold at any hint of cold... so, yeah..." I cautiously put an arm over her shoulder, a friendly gesture... nothing more... I think...

Gemma shivered again, but I dismissed it as my natural heat from being a fire-type hadn't warmed her yet. Gemma's head dropped onto my shoulder, no wonder, she must be tired. But I could still feel my cheeks warming more than normal because of it, my feelings for her taking over again. I pushed the thought to the back of my head, knowing I really should _not_ be thinking like that, not when she's so close.

Drat! Stop it!

"Thanks, Blaze." Gemma said. "You're a great pal, you know that?"

"Thank _you_ Gemma, without you I wouldn't be where I am now." I replied honestly. Gemma giggled, her head leaving my shoulder so she was looking at me properly.

"What? Having just come back from the future with who we thought was the bad guy?" She joked. I chuckled at her.

"Maybe, I doubt I'd ever do any of that without you either. But, really Gemma, I wouldn't have even managed to enter the _guild_ without you, let alone the future."

"You would." Gemma said.

"I wouldn't."

"Would."

"Wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't."

"Would-... dammit! I just fell for the oldest trick in the book didn't I?" Gemma's laugh echoed around, her eye closing as she grinned at me. I moved my arm up so I could use my hand to playfully ruffle the fur on her head, making her squirm a little.

"Blaze!" She said. I grinned back at her. "Ah you crazy little Chimchar. You're just a big kid aren't you?"

"To the core." I replied. Gemma sighed, but I could see she was smiling still. My arm dropped so it was around her shoulders again, and again I felt her shiver. There's something up with Gemma tonight...

"You know... I've noticed how you seem to be jealous of Grovyle since we found out who I am." Gemma said suddenly. I jumped a little, looking with wide eyes at the Eevee. She was staring at me with one of her intense looks, one eye or not if she wanted to show you an emotion then you could definitely tell. I looked away, feeling my face go red.

"J-Jealous? Of G-Grovyle? W-Why would you think that?" I stuttered. Gemma's paw patted my free one, and I looked back at her.

"Every time I talk to him you're half-glaring at him, and you're trying to get my attention a lot more than normal. Blaze, I don't remember Grovyle, there is no reason for you to be jealous of him. You are still my partner, _you_ are my best friend, always will be." I tried not to let the words sting, knowing they were kind words. Though I really love being her best friend, I really love _her_ too... so, yeah, the phrase that we'll be best friends forever, though nice in one sense... just makes it all the more obvious to me that we'll never be more. And that does sting.

But... she was right, of course. She could always tell how I was feeling, and I was jealous of Grovyle, worried that I'd be replaced now she found her old friend... I know I was foolish to think that, as foolish as I am to have fallen for Gemma, but I couldn't help it... in either case.

"I... I know." I said after a pause that felt like hours, which in reality can only have been a minute. "I was just being stupid..."

"Yes, you were." Gemma said in her teasing tone. I smiled at her. "Hey... have I said something wrong?"

"Huh?" Why would she ask that?

"You're smile was real small, it was that smile you give me when you're upset or unsure..." She asked. Sometimes I curse how well she knows me. "So, which is it? Upset or Unsure?"  
"Both..." I sighed. "But it isn't your fault!" I lied when I saw her go to say something. Yeah, not her fault directly I guess... but it's my feelings _for_ her that are making me unsure at least. "I'm just unsure about someone."

"And why're you upset?"

"Because of something to do with this someone." I replied. Gemma looked confused at me. "I... I kinda fell for someone, pretty darn hard too, but I know they'll never think of me the way I think of her."

"I don't see why not." Gemma said. "I mean, c'mon Blaze, you're kind, funny, friendly... and even if you are cowardly, you're still capable of being brave. Why wouldn't this person like you that way?"

"They just wouldn't... they only think of me as a friend..." It was then her compliments sunk in. "And thanks..." I could feel my face going red again.

"It's only the truth, Blaze." Gemma said. I thought I saw a tinge of red on her cheeks, but I blinked and it was gone again. Must have been a trick of the light, or my mind playing tricks on me... "Whoever this Pokémon is, is lucky."

My cheeks burned more. Gemma had now looked down at her paws again as they began drawing patterns in the dirt again.

"Th-Thanks, Gemma." I said. Gemma looked up at me. Her face was red, no trick about it this time. I looked away, face going even warmer.

"Aw, you embarrassed that much about it Blaze?" Gemma asked, her paw patting my hand again. My arm had fallen away from her shoulder now.

"Yeah... it is embarrassing." I said. Gemma patted my hand again, when I suddenly heard her say something else.

"Look! The Sun, it's beginning to rise!" She said, her paw now pointing the way to the sight. I turned and looked, seeing the sun just beginning to peek out over the mountains in the distance. I have to admit I'm a little relieved that the subject has been changed.

"It's beautiful." I said. Gemma nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you know... I wasn't kidding about this Pokémon you like being lucky, I'm dead serious. And truthfully... I'm having a similar problem to you, too." She said. I looked at her, and now she looked away.

"You... you are?" I said. There goes any glimmer of hope I had that she felt the same way...

"Yeah, I am. I can't tell someone how I feel about them, because I don't think they feel the same..." Gemma replied. I looked at my partner in disbelief.

"Oh c'mon! How couldn't anyone return your feelings, Gemma?" I said. "You're brave, friendly... unique' I heard her giggle a little at that 'and, dare I say, cute."

Her head suddenly snapped up, her brown eye wide and looking at me. I could feel my cheeks go impossibly warm, and hers looked in about the same state.

"C-Cute? You... th-think I'm c-cute?" The Eevee asked me. I nodded shyly. "Th-Thank you..."

"Hehe..." I chuckled nervously, looking back at the sunrise. There was a dim light beginning to shine over the whole of the area from the sun, but it was still creeping slowly over the mountains.

"It's you." I heard from my side. I turned, looking at my partner.

"Huh?"

"It's you, the Pokémon I like, it's you." She said, sounding so calm. My heart began to beat faster and faster.

"It's... me? You like... me?" I gasped. Gemma blushed even deeper, but nodded. "You... oh my god..."

Oh my Arceus! Gemma... Gemma likes me... this is... this must be a dream! Gemma wouldn't... Gemma doesn't... oh Arceus!

"I have for a while... I know it's weird, 'cause like... we're best friends and partners and stuff... but... well, I really, really like you... I mean... ugh, I... I... I-...!" I cut her off by pulling her into a hug, holding her as tight as I could without crushing her. "B-Blaze?"

"Yo-You're th-the o-one I-I l-like t-too, G-Gemma..." I stuttered out. Gemma managed to free her front paws from my tight grip, putting them around my shoulders. I held her even tighter.

"I... I am?" The Eevee asked. I nodded.

"Y-Yes... you are." I replied. "I... never thought you'd feel the same way..."

"I never thought you would either..." Gemma said. "I... I... I love you..."

"I-I Love you too..." I breathed, loosening my grip a little so I could look her in the eye.

Gemma smiled at me, cheeks as red as a tomato berry, her face beginning to light up more as the sun crept up into the sky behind us. I smiled back, and suddenly realised we'd both been leaning closer to each other. Gemma must have realised too, because we both stopped at the same time. I knew what was going to happen if we hadn't stopped, and knew it was what I did want. My heart began beating even faster, my one hand removing itself from her back and gently brushing the fur over her eye so the normally hidden half of her mouth was visible. Gemma's cheeks flared up, having been going down to a calm pink before I did what I just did.

"B-Blaze..." She said. I was a little worried that maybe she didn't want me to, but she then smiled a small reassuring smile. I smiled back again, and then leant in once more.

I'd closed my eyes, so I hadn't noticed Gemma beginning to lean in too. I only noticed when our lips met in the middle. I can't describe how it felt, the only word I can think of is... amazing. I pulled her closer, feeling her giggle a little.

After a couple of long minutes we pulled back, smiling at each other again. Gemma nuzzled her nose against mine, making me laugh. I don't think I've ever been so happy.

**Grovyle's POV**

I saw the whole scene between Gemma and Blaze, and I immediately wished that I hadn't. I felt guilty, Gemma didn't know the consequences anymore, she didn't realise how much what just happened was going to hurt Blaze in the long run.

I saw they were heading back inside, and quickly dashed back down the stairs. I lay down again, feinting sleep the best I could. I saw them walk back in with one eye, they didn't seem to notice me as Gemma kissed his cheek once and then lay down, curling up in a ball. Blaze rubbed her back a little, and I saw Gemma smile up at him as he did so. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest, and that only grew as I heard what they both said.

"Love you."

"Love you too, goodnight."

I wasn't sure which voice was which as sleep began to overcome me. But I knew that those same words would be the ones to hurt both of them at the end of this.

~X~X~X~

**How was that? I am really not sure why I put Grovyle's point of view at the end, I kinda just felt like it... not sure why. And as I said, this won't happen in TSA, I have a different thing planned for the Sharpedo Bluff scene then.**


End file.
